instituto_latino_de_magiafandomcom-20200214-history
Claimed Models
Please use heading three, write your user name down, and then list all your characters/models. Please note you can only reserve up to ten models within a spam of two months - any more than that without using them, and they'll be given up. Sign Up Catty *Tiera Skovbye - Tatiana Álvares *Liza Soberano - Serena Marchesa *Diana Pentovich - Bianca Manuel *Megan Young - Veronica Ibarra *Stefanie Scott - Catalina Restrepo *Alexandra Daddario - Júlia Ferrer *Suzy Bae - Feliciana Ramirez *Vlada Roslyakova - (reserved, future Bianca) *Scarlett Johansson - (reserved, farther future Bianca) *Keira Knightley - (reserved, future Serena) *Taylor Swift - (reserved, future Catalina) *Teresa Palmer - (reserved) *Mia Hays - (reserved) Nikeria *Kaya Scodelario - Nina Lancaster *Katherine McNamara - Gabriella Aleksandrov *Anna Speckhart - Natália Castillo *Nina Dobrev - Isadora Álvares *Marie Avgeropoulos - Aurora Kovalik *Rosie Huntington-Whiteley - Kiara Bellamy *Alexis Ren - Jessica Bellavance *Tim Borrmann - Tiago Diedrich *Lucky Blue Smith - Sebastian Felix *Polly Ellens - Magdalena Verkoven *Caitlin Stasey (reserved) Jaye *Blake Lively (Kamila Velez) *Daisy Clementine Smith (Adriana Felix) *Kristina Pimenova (Diana Anderson) *Aarika Wolf (Reserved) *Cara Delevingne (Reserved) *Haley Ramm (Reserved) *Zayn Malik (Jasiel Castellanos) *Jeon Jungkook (Reserved) *Taylor Marie Hill (Reserved) *Niall Horan (Andre Calderón) *Jack Harries (Reserved) *Min Yoongi (Alfie Lytton-Cobbold) *Harry Styles (Santiago Garcia) Lilly Mara-Hjort Sorensen * Kate Mara (Bree Cavanaugh) * Ellen Page (Alivia Woodleigh) * Oscar Isaac (Felipe Fernandez Carriedo) * Lena Meyer-Landrut (Emiliana Castellanos) * Debrah Scarlett (Catalina Aleksandrov) * Pyper America Smith (Chiara Manuel) * Zoe Sugg (Marija Olsen-Assia) * Birgitte Hjort Sorensen (Ingrid Kjeldsen) * Mans Zelmerlow (Asbjørn Åkerman) * Shailene Woodley (Anaïs Rodriguez) * Lily Collins (Edurne Mendoza) * Sophie Turner (Alessia Amerighi) * Loic Nottet (Francisco Cervenka) Queen Oli *Byun Baek-Hyun - Teddy Byun *Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene) - Erin Bae *Kim Jong-In (Kai) - Kingston Lytton-Cobbold *Oh Se-Hun - Mason Ryu *Kim Tae-Yeon - Maiara Ferreira *Krystal Jung - Kara Jung *Kim Ye-Rim (Yeri) - Hannah Kim *Shay Mitchell - Estella DeRose *Jack Falahee - Dante DeRose *Holland Roden - Sara Álvarez-Bastos *Colton Haynes *Zendaya *Andrew Garfield *Josh Hutcherson *Taylor Lautner *Jennifer Lawrence okay so obviously I won't use all of these immediately/at all, so the models listed below have been sandboxed and are being regarded as interests in using, thank you~! (ft these are mostly my kpop models as I'd want to focus on making some non-Korean chars first xD) *Choi Si-Won *Lee Dong-Hae *Kim Hyo-Yeon *Jackson Wang *Kang Seul-Gi *Shin Hye-Jeong *Park Jin-Young (Junior) *Jeon Won-Woo *Lee Tae-Yong Queen Brocky *Kim Jong-Dae (Chen) *Mark Tuan *Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho) *Simon Park *Choi Min-Ho *Cha Hak-Yeon (N) *Kwon Yu-Ri *Im Jae-Bum (JB) *Lee Chan (Dino) *Choi Jin-Ri (Sulli) *Kim Min-Gyu *Jang Woo-Young *Kang Min-Hyuk *Mark Lee *Sota Fukushi Carn *Sean Paul - Roderigo Angeli *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Alejandro Guerrero *Cody Christian - José Ortiz NAP *Alex Turner - Reserved *Barbara Palvin - Reserved *Dakota Blue Richards - Reserved *Marina Diamandis - Reserved Omnia *Kristina Romanova - Reserved *Miranda Kerr - Reserved *India Eisley - Reserved *Julia Barretto - Reserved *Nam Ji-hyun (4minute) - Reserved *Josephine Skriver - Reserved *Rosie Tupper - Reserved *Astrid Bergès-Frisbey - Reserved *Hailee Steinfeld - Reserved *Scarlett Leithold - Reserved Category:OOC